


It doesn't always have to be like that...

by d0mesticbliss



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Jealousy, NSFW, Overprotectiveness, Post heist, Protective!Lou, Public Sex, Sexual Harassment, Smut, gay tropes, jealous!debbie, squashing heteronormative ideas of what "gay" looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0mesticbliss/pseuds/d0mesticbliss
Summary: After the heist, the women go their separate ways, but before Lou goes on her trip, she decides to let loose at her club, catching the eagle eye watching her just a moment too late.





	It doesn't always have to be like that...

**Author's Note:**

> There is quite a bit of sexual harassment portrayed in this fic due to the fact that I think it would take quite a bit for either woman in this relationship to really show their true colors - they're too in control of their emotions for that. Here, they're put in a couple situations where staying cool isn't necessarily either one of their first reactions, never has been. There is a bit of homophobic conversation in this as well. With these warnings, I hope you enjoy this fic! It's my first attempt at writing smut, so I hope it's not terrible!

Of course she could dance with other girls. Of course she could grind into their asses while her hands rubbed up and down their sides, sometimes going a bit _too_ high, and sometimes a bit /too/ low. She could do whatever the hell she wanted. But that didn’t mean Debbie had to like it. There were many unspoken things between them that created a blurred line between friendship and something more: the reassuring forehead kisses Lou gave her when she was stressed, the way they held hands as if to ground the other (even though they’d never admit to needing grounding), the nights when Debbie ended up in Lou’s bed. Sometimes they slept, sometimes they did other things. Never before had Debbie thought for a second that she had a right to be jealous, but here she was, her stomach clenching and her heart beating quickly as she overlooked the dancefloor.

Clad in black dress pants, a white button-up, rolled up at the sleeves to her elbows, her hair was down as she preferred to shield her face when it was daytime. It seemed that quite a few people in New York enjoyed clubbing at noon on a Wednesday, and one of those people happened to be Lou. Debbie stood upstairs by the railing, her eyes tracing over everyone in the club. When she found Lou, the hope she had had that maybe she didn’t completely ruin their potential as... what was she _thinking_? They were just going to pull off this heist and after the high from that is over, they’d be _girlfriends_? What an idiot. Within a few seconds of her thoughts, Lou’s eyes found hers through the crowd. Debbie didn’t even try to hide how she felt. Her eyes said it all: pain, sadness, anger, jealousy. She tore her eyes away from Lou as she calmly made her way down the steps toward the door. She didn’t look back and see the way Lou _politely_ moved past the girl she’d been dancing with and started finding her way to Debbie. It wasn’t too difficult, but Debbie was closer to the door. ‘Fuck, Deb. Give me a chance to catch up to you,’ Lou thought with a roll of her eyes. As she opened the door to the daylight she winced initially, having been in that club for too long and maybe having had a few drinks. She looked up and down the sidewalks before moving again, and then she saw it happen.

Debbie had never made her way out of a place so quickly. As her heels clicked on the concrete, Debbie focused only on getting back home, so when she passed a man, she felt his presence as she continued moving but did not expect the rough slap delivered to her ass with a nice, “Fuck, I want -“ He didn’t have time to finish his sentence before a punch was thrown into his throat, causing him to stumble back. Using the heel of her boot, Lou pushed him down to the ground, struggling internally to stay still from the amount of effort it was taking to balance, “Try to touch her again and see what happens.” Suddenly, she felt a hand against her shoulder, Debbie’s hand, “Let’s go,” Debbie said with finality. For good measure, Lou pushed off the man with her boot, a bit more rough than necessary before taking Debbie’s arm into her own, and if Debbie didn’t know better, she’d describe it as possessive.

* * *

They walked side by side, the alcohol seeming to dissipate from her system when she was next to Debbie. She couldn’t _believe_ that guy thought for even a second that Debbie wasn’t going to do anything about his violating behavior. (She knew Debbie would have done something even if she hadn’t.) It made her fists clench once more, her body vibrate with anger, and then Debbie pulled them into an empty alleyway. They’d walked far enough down and around corners to end up in a neighborhood of apartment buildings. This alleyway ran between two of these apartment buildings. Releasing Lou’s arm, Debbie moved her position so she was standing in front of Lou, face-to-face, “Hey,” Debbie said gently, using her hands to cup Lou’s face, “Look at me.” She could feel the anger coming off of Lou in waves, but after a few moments, Lou obliged and raised her eyes to meet Debbie’s, their expression softer but still furious, “I’m okay,” Deb continued, “You kicked his ass immediately after it happened. He didn’t see it coming.” _No one ever sees her coming until she’s there_. ‘And you were really fucking sexy while doing it,’ Debbie wanted to say but thought better of it. Tracing the fingers of one hand over Lou’s cheek in calming circles, Debbie moved her other hand down to one of Lou’s fists, squeezing it before clasping their hands together. That’s all she needed. Visibly relaxing, Lou took deep breaths, “That doesn’t mean he won’t do it again.” Debbie squeezed her hand again, “Lou, you can’t do anything more. You _did_ more than you needed to.” ‘Not enough,’ Lou thought to herself. Debbie could see the gears turning in her mind, flipping it back on herself like she always did when it came to situations like this, “Lou,” Debbie said again, “There is nothing more you can do.”

Yet another reason why she admired this woman so much. She loved hard, and she protected those loved ones. She saw disrespect and fought back against it even though several of those fights ended with her coming home with bruises and black eyes the next morning to which Lou never failed to respond with, “You should see the other guy.” And then Debbie would always smile back, a bit painfully as she brought ice or cleaned and dressed a wound if it was a particularly bad one. “Please put yourself first sometimes, Lou,” she’d said when Lou came home with a knife wound, “One of these days, the knife’s not just gonna graze you, and -“ She’d stopped herself there. She couldn’t think about that. But Lou just smirked, “You going soft on me now?” Debbie only turned to soak a cotton ball with some hydrogen peroxide as a response, and Lou reached for her hand, covering it with her own, and without looking at her, Debbie flipped her hand so they could intertwine their fingers. It had been a brief moment, but Debbie knew that Lou had taken her words into consideration (which Lou never did with anyone), and that was enough.

Coming back to the present, Debbie could see that Lou was looking at her with concern, and only then did she realize there were tears on her cheeks. Deborah Ocean did not cry. Lou’s fists were no longer clenched, their hands still clasped firmly together, Debbie’s other hand caressing Lou’s neck. Lou didn’t dare speak, afraid Debbie would get startled and refuse to tell her what had just gone through her head. Her anger had vanished as soon as Debbie had gone quiet, looking at her but _not_ really, worry taking its place. As this happened, Debbie’s hands went slack, one falling to Lou’s neck, the other staying in place with the help of Lou’s. Debbie’s eyes began to water, and Lou’s heart broke in a way she didn’t know was possible. She desperately wanted to bring her back, but she didn’t know how. She decided that something small would be the best bet, so she rubbed circles with her thumb against the hand clasped in hers, and then the tears began to fall, just two at first and then two more. She stopped moving, ‘Was it because of her?’ She’s such a fucking idiot. Could it be true? All the jokes between the girls about the two partners being /partners/? She’d laughed along because no way in hell did Debbie feel the same way she felt about her. Why else would Lou be out in the middle of the day trying her hardest to find someone to help her forget? And why did Debbie go to the club to find her? They always texted, surprise visits weren’t normal. Fuck. How could she not see it? ... Or was she just drunk as shit and jumping to conclusions?

They’d been staring at each other for a few moments once Debbie wasn’t trapped inside her mind anymore. When Lou opened her mouth to speak, Debbie spoke first, attempting to extract herself from the position they were tangled in, _too vulnerable_, “That’s not something you see everyday, huh?” But Lou kept their hands together while she instantly felt the ghost where Debbie’s hand used to be on her neck, “Talk to me, Deb.” She sighed and looked down, refusing to say anything. Lou scoffed, a humorless chuckle escaping her lips, “I’m going back to the club.” It was the only way she could think of to provoke the reaction she wanted. She began releasing her grip on Debbie’s hand, and immediately, Debbie held her tighter, “No,” she said lowly, a voice Lou hardly ever heard. With another laugh, Lou looked her in the eyes, “Are you jealous? Of that girl?” The response came quickly, “What makes you think that?” Lou was just as quick to shoot back, forcefully pulling her hand away this time. Debbie missed the contact as soon as it was gone, “Maybe the fact that you left as soon as you saw me with her?” A deafening silence continued for a long 30 seconds and Lou was turning to leave, her head shaking in disappointment as she did so, until Debbie’s voice stopped Lou in her tracks, “I don’t want you touching anyone like that other than me,” another step closer, “I don’t want you to look at people with a lust in your eyes that should be directed at _me_,” Debbie walked even closer until she was fully against the blonde, Lou’s back still turned to her as she stood behind her, Debbie’s hands mimicking the actions Lou’s had when she was at the club with that _girl_, “I want to be the only one who can touch you like this,” she breathed out against Lou’s ear, nipping at her neck as she continued speaking, “I want to be the only one who makes you wet without taking any of your clothes off.” Debbie’s hands rubbed down Lou’s sides, slipping underneath the blazer she wore, nothing underneath, of course, squeezing occasionally. As the word ‘wet’ came out of Debbie’s mouth, one hand ran down Lou’s stomach to cup her heat over her pants, her hips instinctively rubbing back down against the pressure. As soon as Debbie reached for Lou’s zipper, Lou whipped around, roughly pushing Debbie against the wall of the alleyway closest to them, a grunt forcing its way out of Debbie’s lungs. Closing her in with her body, Lou spoke, “Okay, Jailbird, I let you make the first move — my turn.” Debbie’s eyes were mirroring Lou’s: dilated pupils, a mixture of emotions, the overall emotions being lust, want, _need_, and love. Cheeks flushed, Debbie growled, “Fuck me.” With a single movement of her index finger, Lou smirked, “No, nothing about this will be fast. Not until I want it to be.”

They were lucky they had a tree for shade, the sun was beating down the street, but there was a slight breeze, it was even a few degrees cooler than the rest of the air. There weren’t many residents walking about, and they were fairly subtle. They could just be... making out? Debbie hummed, grabbing Lou’s face with her hands once she was distracted enough to loosen her hold on them. She pulled Lou in for a kiss, hard and wet, tongues battling for dominance, a lip bite here and there, a groan escaping Lou’s mouth when Debbie bit harder than expected. Breaking away from the intense kiss, Lou refocused her mouth on Debbie’s jawline, beginning with soft kisses, progressing to dragging her tongue along it, and ending with nips and sucking down Debbie’s neck. Eyes closed in ecstasy, Debbie’s hands helped Lou remove her blazer, Lou returning the favor seconds later. Tossing the clothing onto the ground, they returned their attention to each other. They each had $38 million. What does a few hundred mean anyway? Lou smirked at the marks she’d already made up and down her lover’s throat, “Mine,” she whispered just loud enough for Debbie to hear it. Oddly enough, the softer tone of Lou’s voice only seemed to turn her on even more than she already was. When Lou _genuinely_ meant something, she didn’t speak in the way she always spoke things: seductive, mysterious — no, when Lou _genuinely_ meant something, she spoke with raw emotion, vulnerability, and a twitch in between her eyebrows when she was _literally_ trying to use every muscle in her body to convey the way she felt. Only few had ever seen this version of Lou, the version Debbie adored the most, and she needed Lou to be closer, so she pulled her toward herself and enveloped her in a passionate kiss, but one full of love, not lust, “Yes, all yours,” Debbie breathed against Lou’s lips. Groaning into the next kiss, a whistle could be heard from the end of the alleyway, but they ignored them, continuing to make out, Lou’s hand now rubbing Debbie through her pants, Debbie pushing down against her hand to increase the pressure, “Lou, please.” Deborah Ocean did not beg, so fuck yes Lou growled in response, immediately pulling Debbie in for a searing kiss using more tongue and teeth than they had before, her hands unbuttoning and unzipping those thigh squeezing pants, pushing them roughly with her panties down to her ankles, a breathless moan escaping Debbie as Lou’s lips left her in the process. Hands ran through blonde hair, nails scratching her scalp in need while Lou worked on removing her pants without removing her _l__ovely_ high heels. Pocketing Debbie’s panties, Lou made sure to grab every part of Debbie she could: those muscular calves of hers, up to her /fucking/ thighs (she wanted her face in between them, the pressure of them pressing against the sides of her head suffocating her with _Debbie_; she most definitely teased her with a few thigh kisses... and a bite), that ass of hers, of course, and then Debbie’s firm hold in her hair kept her from moving further up, a tug forcing Lou’s head up with an aroused groan, “I need your mouth on me, _Daddy_.” At that word, Lou stilled, and if Debbie was seeing correctly, her hands were trembling slightly, “There’s my girl,” Debbie whispered, a smirk playing on her lips. Lou’s eyes were filled with a hunger unparalleled to any other, darkened with lust, and, most importantly, determined to live up to her title. “Let go of my hair. Now.” She punctuated her last words with a rough push of Debbie’s hips into the wall behind them. Falling easily into the submissive role, Debbie released her grip on her lover’s hair with a groan at the sharp pain of her lower body hitting brick, but she was so turned on, she didn’t care. She shifted uncomfortably as Lou made her way up Debbie’s body again, her hands barely skimming across skin, causing Debbie to start getting impatient, but before she could say anything, Lou’s mouth was on hers, her hands cupping and squeezing Debbie’s breasts through her shirt and bra. In between kisses, Debbie whispered against Lou’s lips, “Please, Daddy, I _need_ you.” To which Lou only growled in response, ravaging Debbie’s lips, teasing her with minimal contact. And then her thigh is pressed up in between Debbie’s legs, and Debbie’s hips immediately push down on the pressure, a breath of relief escaping her. Arching her back, Debbie found the perfect position where she could hit her clit, “Yes,” Debbie hissed. Rocking back and forth, her pussy lips parting against Lou’s leather clad thigh, Lou could feel the heat coming from Debbie, and she couldn’t handle the teasing any longer. Mid thrust, Lou removed her thigh, a whimper choking it’s way out of Debbie’s lips. Lou latched onto Debbie’s neck, sucking long and hard, her tongue lazily moving against her skin, before biting her hard. Debbie’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, her arms instinctively pulling Lou closer to her, but Lou was not having that. A soothing kiss was placed atop the already forming bruise before Lou dropped to her knees, her eyes trained on Debbie’s hooded ones, “Hold on tight, my love.” Debbie’s hands fell into Lou’s hair, her grip a bit tighter than usual, “I’ve got you riled up, have I?” Keeping eye contact, Lou kissed one of Debbie’s lips, and then moved to the other. Trailing her tongue over to her inner thigh, Lou sucked, releasing her with a pop. The hips beneath her hands were bucking forward, and she could only tease herself with the smell of Debbie for so long. Using two fingers, Lou spread Debbie’s lips apart, unveiling the bundle of nerves that was now bulging with arousal, “Oh, what a beautiful pussy,” Lou praised, tongue circling Debbie’s clit without making direct contact. Flattening her tongue, Lou dragged all along her slit, pausing right before she reached her clit. Breath ghosting over her, Debbie groaned as Lou spoke, “Baby, you’re so wet. You want me to lick you? Suck you hard? Hmm?” She didn’t wait for a response before plunging her tongue into Debbie’s vagina, flicking and swirling within her walls. No one tasted as good as Deborah Ocean in Lou’s opinion, and she would eat her for every meal if she could. When Lou decided to start pumping her tongue in and out, every now and again, she’d ‘accidentally’ bump her nose against Debbie’s clit which never failed to result in a sudden jerk of her hips into Lou’s face, therefore further into Debbie. Finally, Lou gave Debbie what she wanted. Slowly removing her tongue from inside her, Lou began to drag her tongue in ovals up to Debbie’s clit, “Sooooo wet,” Lou mumbled, the vibrations sending shocks up and down Debbie’s spine, “Just for you, baby,” she panted out. Her back arched, straining to connect her clit to Lou’s tongue. Grinning into Debbie’s pussy, her chin glistening with arousal, Lou latched onto the sensitive bundle of nerves causing Debbie’s hips to buck unintentionally. Debbie bit her lip to the point of drawing blood to keep herself from screaming, her fingers pulling at Lou’s hair, a slight sting, but definitely not a bad thing. Keeping suction on her clit, Lou used her tongue to rub the underside of it, a whimper tumbling out of Debbie’s mouth. The brick was rubbing uncomfortably against one of Debbie’s ass cheeks, and the passersby hardly ever continued to walk by when they got to the entrance of the alleyway, but Debbie didn’t care. All she cared about was riding that wave of bliss that was a really fucking fantastic orgasm, so she ignored the hoots and hollers and focused simply on the beautiful woman between her legs and the pleasure she gave with her skillful tongue, “Lou, I’m so close-“ and as the last word left her mouth, Lou pushed three fingers inside of her, causing the rest of her air to leave her body, “Fuuuuuuuuck,” Debbie mewled, but after the initial thrust, she set a slow pace, easing Debbie from the edge, discontented whimpers escaping Debbie’s mouth, Lou’s tongue disappearing from her clit. The only stimulation was her three fingers, stretching her in just the right way, but it was not enough. Lou curled her fingers on the retreat and then flattened them once more on their entrance. Debbie squirmed above her, pulling Lou’s hair with more force than Lou (as Debbie’s daddy) approved of. Easily, Lou removed her fingers from Debbie, words coming out of her mouth before Debbie could express her feelings, “Tsk, tsk, Deborah. You know better than to pull Daddy’s hair that hard, don’t you?” Weak kneed, Debbie huffed, desperate for _something_ between her thighs, but she knew her consequences would only worsen if she made any move to act on that desperation, “Yes, Daddy,” she took a breath to steady her voice, but they were interrupted by an unwanted presence down the alleyway. Lou’s body quickly moved in front of Debbie’s, an instinct to protect what she loved, she supposed. Her blazer was already being thrown over her shoulders. Debbie, on the other hand, after banging her head against the wall a few times, rolled her eyes and redressed, covering herself decently by the time the stranger made it to them. The other audience members quickly dispersed. Lou’s arms were crossed at this point, ready to defend herself verbally, having assessed the threat as non-physical, “We were just on our way out,” Lou stated simply with a shrug of her shoulders. Debbie finished dressing herself and began leading the way, jerking her head in the direction of Lou’s motorcycle when Lou’s eyes found hers.

Debbie didn’t care for small talk with this stranger who was stumbling from alcohol, especially when she was sexually frustrated, so she ignored him as she began walking past him. He, however, had a different idea, roughly (and weakly) grabbing Debbie’s upper arm. Lou would have stepped in had she thought the following events would not transpire. Instead, she grinned, enjoying the entertainment before her. Debbie’s eyes widened in awe, ‘Did he really just do that?’ He spoke with an air of ‘I’m-filthy-rich-step-aside’, a tone of voice Debbie was all too familiar with, “Did you think I’d just let you two leave after giving me such a show?” He used the hand not clasped around Debbie’s arm to run a finger underneath her chin clumsily, “You’re too pretty to _really _be gay.” He winked at Debbie whose fists were now clenched. Lou’s smile faltered at his comment. She hadn’t expected that, but it apparently set something off in Debbie, and the man hadn’t a chance to fight back before the air was knocked out of him, his body horizontal to the ground, Debbie’s heel pressed into his throat. Removing the heel of her shoe and squatting next to him, Debbie used a single hand to close his airways as she spoke, his hands immediately going to her arm with hardly any strength, “You messed with the wrong woman today, sweetheart. My sexuality has nothing to do with you or your breed of human. And by your breed of human, I mean _asshole_. Men are alright, boring, but alright. Women, especially this woman I have right here?” she loosens her hold on him a bit so he doesn’t pass out on her, “Fascinating. And when I don’t misbehave, _very_ satisfying.” Releasing her hold on him completely, Debbie stood, the man below her shallowly gasping for air. Turning to Lou, Debbie offered her hand to take, and Lou did as Debbie unintentionally asked. “You could have gone easier on him, don’t you think?” Lou questioned with a glint in her eyes, a smirk plastered on her lips, their strides automatically matching as they made their way to Lou’s motorcycle. Debbie gave a hesitant smile in response before speaking, “Had he kept calm, he wouldn’t have had such a hard time breathing,” locking eyes with Lou, Debbie continued with a wink, “You know all about proper breathing technique, my love.” Lou’s smirk grew as a laugh made it’s way past her lips, “Interesting how a hold designed for pleasure can deliver so much pain, hmm?” Lou stopped moving her feet and pulled at their interlocked hands to get Debbie close to her. Without the added movement of walking and Debbie’s body against her own, one hand caressed Debbie’s jaw, her thumb pressing Debbie’s lips. Debbie sighed against Lou’s touch, knowing what was about to come, her eyes closing. Lou began kissing Debbie’s neck until she kissed that one spot underneath Debbie’s ear, and she moaned as Lou’s hand closed around her throat, the only pressure coming from the fingers pushing against the airway, the rest of her hand a lovely sign of possession. Debbie pulled Lou to her, her hand cupping Lou’s ass, her head beginning to feel fuzzy from the lack of oxygen and the intoxicating feeling of her lover all around her. Lou continued her little teases before releasing Debbie and kissing her on the lips. Debbie kissed her back with more than just passion. It felt like she was trying to convey something. The way her hands ran through Lou’s hair was different, soft, tender, but also tentative, almost mournful. It felt like her hands might stop moving and the wall Debbie put up when she felt too vulnerable might make another appearance. But it also felt like she never wanted to let her go. The way Debbie’s lips insisted on meeting Lou’s again wasn’t only intoxicating for Debbie, but for Lou as well.

The parking lot they had stopped in was full of cars, and Lou’s bike was in there. The only problem was they were completely focused on each other. Reluctantly, Debbie pulled away, turning her head for a moment, a hand coming up to her face so quickly, Lou wondered if she had imagined it, and then she looked back at Lou, “We should probably go now.” Lou nodded in response, interlocking their hands as they walked to the bike. “Before Danny died,” Debbie started unexpectedly, but Lou listened intently, showing her interest with a head tilt in the brunette’s direction, “he told me I should try to communicate my feelings with the people I care about more. He told me that things may have been different with Tess had he tried to communicate better.” Debbie hadn’t been able to look Lou in the eye until now, tears brimming in Debbie’s eyes, the second time Lou had ever seen her cry today, “I don’t deserve you, on so many levels, and that makes it really hard for me not to be self-destructive so that you can’t break my heart first. Maybe that’s why I left you for Claude. Maybe that’s why I turned on you so easily for money. Two reasons why I don’t deserve you right there... but I love you. And that /asshole/ will never get to tell me who I am ever again. He’s done it for so long, Lou.” She was a mess at this point, all her feelings pouring out of her through her words and her tears, and too many feelings were coursing through Lou’s brain for her to react at first. She decided to come back to the first confession and focus on the last things she’d said, “You knew him, Deb?” Debbie shook her head, “I knew someone like him.” And Lou knew she was referring to her father, and she knew that was not a conversation they needed to have at the moment, “Can you look up at me for a second, beautiful?” Lou smiled, trying to use her words to coax Debbie to look at her. And she did, she looked up at those piercing blue eyes and sighed, more tears bubbling to the surface, but Debbie’s mouth stayed shut, waiting for Lou to say her piece, “No more tears, okay?” The blonde used her thumbs to rub away tears they encountered when she cupped Debbie’s face in her hands, “You are valid. Your sexuality is valid. That’s all you need to know, okay?” Debbie only nodded, doing her best to blink away the tears. She felt pathetic, knowing that Lou had gotten so much shit for her sexuality and her appearance, still does, and here she was crying over someone saying she wasn’t gay enough, “I shouldn’t even be upset by this. It’s nothing compared to -“ Lou cut her off quicker than she thought possible, “No,” she said firmly, “My experience in no way invalidates the feelings you are having or the fact that what he said was wrong. No one should feel like they have to be anything but themselves. We both experienced that. And if we’re really being honest, we’re probably gonna face that in the future as well,” Lou didn’t realize she had started crying herself, wet streaks making their presence known as a breeze runs over them, creating a cooling effect on Lou’s skin, her voice was a whisper as she looked into those wet chocolate brown eyes so intensely, the most genuine words falling from her lips in a breaking whisper, “You aren’t perfect Deborah Ocean, but we’ve hurt each other. Things going downhill was not all your fault,” Debbie’s lips part as she is about to protest, but Lou silences her with a kiss, one full of nothing but love and desperation, “_Listen_ to me,” Lou asserted. “_Listen_ to me,” she repeated softer. Debbie’s hands were clasped together behind Lou’s neck now, and the blonde had a protective arm curled around Debbie, Lou’s hand settled on the brunette’s lower back. The other caressed Debbie’s face as she spoke, “The past is the past, right? All we can do now, is live in the present. I’d like to do that with you by my side. Always.” There was so much hope filling those brown eyes, and Lou’s heart melted, “I’m so in love with you. I have been for _years_.” With a gentle, teasing smirk, Debbie asked, “Is this a proposal?” What happened next was a blur. There was a swift movement into a pocket in Lou’s pants and suddenly Debbie’s heart jumped to her throat as Lou got down on one knee, but then she laughed heartily, standing up again and pulling Debbie close to her before she could process all of her feelings, “You _bitch_!” Debbie whisper-yelled, laughing along with Lou. The blonde wiped away the rest of Debbie’s tears, “Well, if it gets that laugh out of you, then yes, I’m a bitch.” They stood there, wrapped up in each other, nothing but happiness and love radiated off the other, and then Debbie broke the silence with firm but soft words, “I’m gonna spend every day of my life trying to prove to you how much I love you, okay? I won’t make the same mistakes I did. I can’t... lose you.” Lou shook her head, “I’m right here, baby. I’m not going anywhere. And you wanna know something? I _really_ like it when you say -“ “I love you,” Debbie finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you'd like, I'd really appreciate comments and kudos! I love you all, and I am so thankful you even clicked on this story :) If you'd like to talk to me outside of the comments, I can be found at d0mesticbliss on tumblr!


End file.
